


Of the Sun

by GenericUsername01



Series: Nonbinary Spock fics [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Not Spock’s though, Other, Pon Farr, Pregnancy, Set right after the 2009 movie, The mutual sputtering of nyota and bones, Vulcan Biology, a whole shitton of queer Vulcan terminology, again fight me, nonbinary Spock, spock uses xe/xem pronouns fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: It is logical for all Vulcans capable of producing offspring to do so.It is also mandatory.





	1. A Logical Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even fucking know just please don’t yell at me too much. This is the worst fic I’ve written and I only posted it because it’s only on my phone and it would get automatically deleted otherwise
> 
> Also the stardate is little more than a keysmash and I invented a neutral gender marker for Vulcan
> 
> Feel free to yell at me if you think something I wrote is insensitive or off-color though. It’s a shitty fic but I don’t want it to be an offensive fic

Sarek’s face appeared on the vidscreen, impassive as ever. Both Vulcans offered the ta’al and moved onto business.

”There is a matter of which I must inform you,” Sarek said. “The High Command will be sending out a decree later in the week but I thought you would appreciate advance notice. The information I am about to divulge to you is to be kept secret. I am not supposed to know it, and neither are you. Do you understand?”

”Perfectly.”

”Good,” he said. He composed himself, seeming almost to be at a loss, but Spock knew that could not be. “The repopulation effort is not progressing in the way initial projections anticipated.”

”I am aware.”

”The High Command has elected to take drastic measures. All fertile Vulcans shall be required to contribute to the repopulation effort on pain of banishment and revocation of citizenship, effective stardate 3681.26.”

Spock found xe had no words.

”You need not be involved to any degree. A simple egg donation will suffice.”

”That is abhorrent to me,” Spock said. “If I am to produce offspring, then I shall raise them as my own.”

”As you wish. Though I would advise thinking about it more carefully. A pregnancy may cause discomfort to one such as yourself.”

Dysphoria. Xyr father spoke of dysphoria.

Xe imagined xemself swollen with child, stomach large and round. Xyr breasts grown to a greater size. Binding would no longer be an option.

It was not as if Spock bound xyr breasts every day. To do so on away missions would be disadvantageous, as well as against Dr. McCoy’s express orders. In addition, there were some days when the idea of binding sounded unnecessarily restrictive and Spock knew xe would be fine emotionally without it. Sometimes xe even preferred not to bind.

Surely xe could get through ten simple months. For the sake of a child, at least, Spock could manage that. It would be uncomfortable at times, but Spock was a Starfleet officer and had endured far worse than mere discomfort.

Spock would have a baby. _A baby_.

”Has the Council determined yet how reproductive pairs will be matched?” xe asked.

”Of course. I was able to find out who your intended is to be— the method of such does not matter. It is to be Stonn.”

* * *

 Spock lit xyr meditation candles and settled down on xyr mat. Xe had much to analyze on this date.

Xe had previously considered parenthood only in passing. Xe knew xe was career-driven, and in a dangerous career at that. Living on a starship was perhaps not the most conducive atmosphere to raising a child.

And yet Spock was loathe to retire at this point. Perhaps xe would consult the captain on the matter. His mother had been in a similar situation and had chosen the third option that Spock would not even consider— leaving the child in the care of others. Spock would either resign xyr commission or keep the child aboard the Enterprise. Either way, xe would be keeping xyr young. The child was xyrs to raise and train in the ancient ways of Vulcan-that-was, and Spock would not be remiss in xyr duties.

However, it would be appreciated to have some assistance in xyr parental duties. Nyota was a most compassionate and logical individual. Surely she would see the benefit in formalizing their union at this point.

Yes. Spock would propose in the way of xyr people at the soonest possible opportunity.

Xe could only hope Stonn would be reasonable throughout this affair. Upon further reflection, that was highly unlikely. Throughout the entire time that Spock had known him, Stonn had been the most illogical and unpleasant individual Spock had ever met— including Dr. McCoy. It was therefore logical to prepare for the worst.

* * *

“Captain, may I speak with you?” Spock asked politely.

”Sure thing, Spock. Pull up a seat.” The captain gestured to the empty chair beside him.

”This is a matter I would like to discuss in private.”

”Oh,” Jim said. “Of course. Um, sorry guys, I have to bow out. Some other time?” He set his cards down on the table and waved goodbye to the group. Commander Scott immediately flipped the discarded cards over and started sputtering.

Kirk and Spock walked back to Jim’s quarters, his hand resting on Spock’s elbow, guiding. The captain liked to constantly be touching people, xe noted, especially ones that he felt affection for. Spock was touched 37.2% more often than the average crewmember, and 12.8% more than Dr. McCoy, who received the second-highest number of touches. Of course, as any good scientist knows, correlation does not equal causation. It cannot be assumed. Therefore, just because the captain touches Spock more than any other crewmember does not mean he feels the most affection for xem.

Jim keys in the code to his quarters and they both take a seat on the couch. “What is it? What’d you want to talk about?”

“Captain. According to a new Vulcan law to be set in place next week, I require impregnation.”

Jim stared at xem in shock, mouth agape. Then his face heated to a bright red color, and he snapped his mouth shut.

”I-I mean— What about Uhura?”

”I have yet to discuss the matter with the lieutenant.”

”Shouldn’t you?! I mean, fuck, Spock, this is a huge deal.”

“I intend to advise her of the matter immediately following our conversation. I wished to seek your advisement first.”

”My advisement? That’s what your here for?”

”Affirmative.” Xe tilted xyr head. “What did you think I approached you for?”

His mouth opened. Shut. “I have no idea.” He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. “So, um. What do you want my advice on? ‘Cuz I gotta tell you, if it’s a pregnancy thing, I’ve never done that before. You’d have better luck going to M’Benga.”

”It is not related to the pregnancy but rather, the raising of the child,” xe said. “Your mother was without a mate and in Starfleet. She chose to leave you planetside for your apparent safety.”

”Spock, my mom is hardly a role model to follow. And I really don’t think she did it for my safety.”

”I do not intend to follow her example. I came to ask you what you would have preferred she did instead.”

”Instead?”

Xe nodded. “Would you have rather she retired from Starfleet to raise you or taken you aboard her ship?”

”Oh, taken me aboard her ship, definitely. She was my only real family. Ships have escape pods and I wanted to have my mom with me. I don’t care about the danger. It’s the same risk she took. Every mission she went on could have left me parentless.”

”And yet you would still prefer that to her retiring?”

”Definitely. Mom was made for the stars. Trying to keep her grounded all my life would’ve been wrong. She would’ve hated it. She might have even started to hate me. And I don’t think I could have handled being the thing that kept her from her dream.”

Spock nodded. “Thank you, Captain. Jim. This has been most enlightening.”

”Anytime, Spock.” He grinned beautifully.

* * *

 

“Nyota, I must speak with thee.”

She let xem into her quarters immediately. It was always something serious when her partner slipped into more archaic— and therefore accurate— Vulcan translations.

Spock took her hands in xyrs and raised them, pressing them palm-to-palm against each other in a gesture that seemed deeply ritualistic, and yet, she had never heard of it before.”

”Nyota Uhura, daughter of Zalika Uhura, sworn-one of my blood, I wish to bond with thee in the ways of my people, as it has been for all our yesterdays, as it will be for all tomorrows. This comes down from the dawn of time unchanged. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. I ask, beloved one, dost thee accept me as thy mate?”

Nyota was silent.

For a long, long time.

Tradition dictates that Spock cannot speak another word until an answer is given, as much as desperately wanted to prompt her to say something, anything.

”Why are you asking me this, Spock? This is... sudden.”

Spock frowned. Xe did not think so. They had courted for an interminably long time by Vulcan standards, but xe understood that humans, as a psi-null species, had vastly different methods for determining if one was an acceptable mate.

”An announcement is to be made by the end of the week. All Vulcans capable of bearing children must. I am to be impregnated by Stonn and raise his child. I do not expect him to be much help, and I do not wish to undertake this endeavor alone.”

Her jaw dropped. “So let me get this straight,” she said. “You’re going to have sex with that asshole Vulcan who used to bully you—“

”Negative. Physical intercourse is unnecessary and undesirable.”

”...Okay. So you’re going to have his kid. And you want me to marry you just so I can help you raise it.”

”That is not the only reason. I find you a most pleasant individual, Nyota. Our relationship has been fulfilling and satisfying. I would like to formalize it.”

”I’d like us to get married because we want to and we’re ready, not because some screwed-up Vulcan law is forcing you into parenthood. And for another thing, I’m not ready to be a mom! I never wanted kids. I thought I’d made that quite clear.”

”Surely you would allow an exception.”

”This isn’t some fickle decision like what to have for lunch, Spock. People who don’t want kids make terrible parents. This is a bad idea, for me and for the baby.”

”So you are declining my proposal, then.”

”Yeah,” she said, suddenly sounding sad. “I guess this is it, Spock.”

”It?”

”It’s over.”

Panic spiked through them. “You are terminating our relationship?”

”I’m not gonna change my mind, Spock. I’m not ready for marriage and I don’t want kids. Our lives are going in very different directions now. I don’t think we can make this work. We just want different things.”

”I see.”

”No,” she said. “You don’t. But listen, this doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends. I don’t wanna lose you.”

”Nor I you.”

She smiled again and gave xem one last kiss.


	2. New Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, Spock is nonbinary in this fic and uses xe/xem pronouns

“Doctor, I would like to make a medical request of you,” Spock said.

McCoy’s eyebrows shot up. “Well I’ll be. I never thought I’d see the day, Spock. So what is it? You got the Vulcan sniffles or something? No, you’d have to be dying to willingly come down to medbay. You aren’t, are ya?”

He was already scanning Spock with a tricorder and fussing over xyr “damn hybrid readings, don’t make sense for either species, the hell am I supposed to make out of these?”

Spock pushed the tricorder away firmly. “Doctor, I assure you I am in perfect health and nowhere near the point of death. I came here because I would like to request to be put on fertility-increasing medication.”

The tricorder clattered to the floor. McCoy stood there, gaping, and looking rather stupid in Spock’s eyes.

”You and Uhura are—“

”Negative.”

”Then what—“

”I believe it is none of your business, Doctor. The medication?”

McCoy huffed but began preparing a hypo. “Can I at least ask who the baby daddy’s gonna be?”

”You do not know him.”

”What, is he not on the ship?”

”Negative.”

McCoy suddenly had pity and confusion in his eyes. “Spock, I don’t know what’s going on here, but—“

”That is correct, Doctor. You do not know what is going on.”

McCoy paused, staring at xem, then nodded, injecting the hypo into Spock’s neck. “Come back here after shift tomorrow for your next injection. And here—“ he placed a box into Spock’s hands. “Pregnancy tests. Pretty darn accurate, almost never give a false result.”

”Thank you Doctor, but these will not be necessary for some time.”

”Some time, eh? How long? And before you say it’s none of my business, it’s pretty medically relevant for me to know how long the fertility shots have to kick in. Plus, I can check and tell you when you’ll be ovulating.”

”That would be appreciated,” Spock admitted. “I will not be needing the pregnancy tests until our arrive at New Vulcan.”

”We aren’t heading to New Vulcan. At all. We’re going in the opposite direction.”

”We will be changing course for the colony tomorrow at 0900 hours.”

He put his hands on his hips. “Vulcans can’t tell the future.”

Spock could make a dry remark about how certain Vulcans do have connections though. Or.

”Can’t we?” Spock asked.

* * *

 New orders came in the next day at 0900 hours.

”Orders from... the _Federation Council_ , sir,” Uhura announced. Looks were exchanged all around the bridge. Jim instantly sat up straighter in his chair.

”Forward them to my ready room. Spock, with me. Sulu, you have the conn.”

The two foremost commanding officers marched into Jim’s ready room just off the bridge. Jim immediately flopped down into one of the spinny chairs at the small conference table, Spock sitting more elegantly across from him.

 Spock already knew what the orders entailed, but gave them a precursory glance nonetheless. Xe spent more time watching Jim’s eyebrows slowly rise and rage slowly stroke across his face.

He put his padd down with a thud, staring Spock in the eye.”

 

“Captain, need I remind you that I already informed you of this matter?”

”Yeah, but I didn’t realize just how shitty this was then. I was a bit distracted at the moment, Spock.”

”By what, may I inquire?”

”By what? Spock, you just came to me and said you ‘required impregnation,’ I got a bit stuck on that,” he said. “This law is shit. They can’t do this to you. I bet we can fight this, this has to be against some basic Federation rights clause somewhere—“

”Captain, I am not averse to the idea.”

“What?”

”I find the prospect of having a child to be eminently logical. Even if I must carry it myself.”

Jim shook his head. “You don’t have to. They have technology for that, artificial wombs—“

”Even though the prospect of changes to my body is displeasing, I would... feel more assured, if I were to have the child with me at all times in its most fragile stages of development.”

”So you want this? For real, you want to have and carry this baby? You’re not just doing it because you have to?”

”The new law did prompt my decision. However, this is likely a conclusion I would have reached on my own, in time.”

”Good,” he said. “Can I hug you?”

”Affirmative.”

Jim hugged xem instantly, a clingy octopus that never wanted to let go, his affection and concern seeping straight through Spock’s skin.

* * *

 

By noon, news and rumors about their new orders had spread to the entire ship. The crew knew they were being redirected to New Vulcan by medical mandate and naturally assumed it had something to do with their First Officer, but had no clue about anything beyond that.

Then by 1500 hours, someone had thought to check the Vulcan news networks, on the off chance it wasn’t just about Spock. That was just in time for Spock to get strange and curious looks from every crewmember xe encountered after shift end.

Xe entered the mess hall and the buzz of conversation shifted tone. Most pretended they weren’t staring at xem, some didn’t bother.

Spock took xyr usual seat at the table xe frequently shared with Nyota. Though perhaps that would not be happening today.

Xe dug into xyr meal diligently, hoping to finish it as quickly as possible.

Jim slid into the seat across from xem. “Hiya! I noticed you were sitting alone; I hope this is okay. Where’s Nyota?”

”She has ended our romantic relationship and expressed a desire for space,” Spock said.

”Oh.” Jim deflated. “Shit, I’m sorry. Is this about the baby thing?”

”Indeed. She does not desire motherhood.” Spock stabbed at xyr salad. “Nor marriage.”

”You proposed?” Jim asked. His eyes were wide and almost fearful. Spock could only assume that even the idea of commitment frightened him.

”Indeed. I proposed bonding and marriage, and then she asked my why.”

Jim winced. “Are you okay?”

”My emotional state is adequately stable. I have been undergoing intensive meditation.”

”God, Spock, I’m so sorry. It’s like you just got hit with so many things at once.”

”Apologies are unnecessary. The end of my relationship is hardly your fault.”

”Still,” he said. “If you need anything— anything at all— you just come to me and ask, okay? And that goes for throughout this whole pregnancy and you raising this kid. For however long we know each other. I’ll be there for you.”

”I am gratified,” xe said. Jim smiled and it lit up the world, and Spock couldn’t help but return it a little bit.

Somehow, Jim’s already-impossible smile grew even brighter.


	3. Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for trans/enbyphobia in this chapter and the general ways that presents. Basically Stonn’s an asshole, and if you wanna skip this chapter entirely, there will be a summary in the end notes

They reached New Vulcan within 2.7 days of detouring. It was far too soon.

If Spock was honest, it snuck up on xem. One day xe was being informed of the new law, and the next, it seemed xe was beaming down to hot air and swirling sands.

Stonn awaited xem. He held up the ta’al. “Live long and prosper, T’Lis.”

Spock refused to return the gesture, keeping xyr hands clasped firmly behind xyr back. “My name is not T’Lis.”

”Very well. _Spock_ ,” he said, a distinct tone of mocking in his voice. Spock suddenly wished the captain was there with xem. He would surely behave most illogically and emotionally, but Spock found the notion strangely... comforting.

The captain would never stand for this.

”This way,” Stonn said. “Chambers have been prepared.”

”I think not,” Spock said.

Stonn paused. “Illogical. You do not intend to seek banishment, do you?”

”I do not. I shall follow the law. However, it is not necessary for us to engage in intercourse to produce a viable fetus. I wish to undergo artificial insemination.”

”You are being needlessly difficult.”

”I hardly think so,” xe said. “This is my right and choice. I find the idea of intercourse with you to be unpleasant in the extreme. In truth, I would rather face the banishment.”

”I believe you have made your point.”

”I do not. It is important to me that you understand this. The humans have a phrase for rejecting a potential mate such as yourself— ‘not if you were the last man on Earth’.”

Stonn clenched his jaw shut tightly. “Are you done?”

Spock thought about it. “Yes.”

”Let us proceed to the hospital. The procedure can be done there.”

”Indeed.”

* * *

There was a long wait. New Vulcan had only built three hospitals so far. It was rapid development given the circumstances, but the resources were still strained. In addition, there had been a massive influx of patients over the last three days— Vulcans requesting fertility supplements, pregnancy tests, and a comparatively low number seeking artificial insemination procedures.

Spock and Stonn sat silently in the waiting room with an empty seat between them until they were called. It was perhaps illogical and petty behavior. But it was nonetheless preferable.

”We should discuss logistics,” Stonn said, not looking at xem.

”Indeed,” Spock said, also not looking at him.

”I have no interest in being the mate of a half-breed or helping raise your impure bastard child.”

”That is fortuitous, as I have no interest in being the mate of a xenophobic, backwards-minded bigot with an illogical superiority complex. Nor do I desire my child to have any contact with the likes of you.”

”Then we are in agreement.”

”It would appear so.” Spock immediately pulled up a form on xyr padd. “Sign this. It will give me sole custody of any and all children produced by this procedure today.”

”I believe there is a human phrase you are familiar with: what is in it for me?”

”If you refuse, then I will sue for child support.”

Stonn took the padd out of xyr hands and signed it in neat calligraphy. He all but tossed it back at Spock.

 A nurse called them back and they rose in unison. 

* * *

 Spock pressed the chime on Sarek’s new mansion— an exact replica of the centuries-old family estate that had been lost on Vulcan. If Spock closed xyr eyes, xe could almost pretend there was a Terran garden out back and xyr mother inside, making kreyla and sash-savas tea and spaghetti. Michael studying for the VSA entrance exams and Sybok talking animatedly over the comm to his... followers. Sarek in his study, poring over foreign policy proposals and deciding how he would vote on issues.

Spock could almost pretend xe still had a family.

Xe touched a hand to xyr stomach— a flutter of a motion, lasting half a second. Illogical.

The door opened to reveal Sarek, alone in his brand-new mansion.

”Spock,” he said. “I have been expecting you. Your elder counterpart is here as well. Come. We have much to discuss.”

* * *

 Sarek poured them all sash-savas tea from a teapot that was almost, but not quite, an exact replica of the one Amanda used to favor. Spock sipped it gratefully and remembered xyr mother and childhood winters.

”I assume, given the extenuating circumstances that brought about this event, that you never conceived a child with Stonn in your universe?” xe asked.

”Indeed not,” Selek replied. “Stonn played a far different role. In my timeline, T’Pring lived and we nearly completed our bond during my first Pon Farr. However, she chose the challenge.”

That was a lot of information to analyze. But most concerningly—

“I am to suffer the fires of Pon Farr, then?”

”Indeed.”

”You said you nearly completed your bond with T’Pring. This cannot be possible. Since you survived, then surely you must have killed Stonn and mated with T’Pring.”

”Another solution was found,” the elder said, sipping xyr tea. “I will not tell you more. I have already divulged too much.”

Spock did not pout nor did xe experience irritation, as xe was not prone to such emotional trappings. It was well within xyr counterpart’s prerogative to deny xem such information.

”The child you bear shall be the next heir to the House of Surak. You must train them thusly. It is of the utmost import that they follow the Vulcan way,” Sarek said.

”Yes Father,” Spock said. “I will not neglect my duties.”

”You will be resigning from Starfleet then?” he asked.

”Negative.”

”Then you shall be neglecting your duties,” he said. “A human starship is no place to raise a Vulcan child.”

”It is a Federation starship, not a human one.”

”Starfleet started out as a humans-only organization and it remains such in practicality to this day. It is bad enough that you have abandoned the rebuilding effort for this long. Do not endanger the repopulation effort and the life of a Vulcan child for the sake of your own stubbornness.”

”A Vulcan child could be in no safer care than that of the Enterprise crew under the command of James Kirk,” xe said. “You forget yourself, Father. I am no longer a child for you to control. I can and will make my own decisions, based on what I think is best for myself and for my child.”

Xe stood. “If that will be all, I have a ship to return to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock arrives on New Vulcan, Stonn is an absolute ass, Spock refuses to fuck him, and they go over to the hospital to have the egg fertilized artificially. Then Spock visits xyr dad and Old Spock to talk about the kid/pregnancy, and argues with xyr dad about raising the kid on the Enterprise


	4. Baby Shower

“Well, doctor?” Spock asked.

“Yep. I’ll be damned, Spock. You’re preggers. Got yourself knocked up. A bun in the oven. Or I guess in your case, it’s not a bun. It’s an elf. An elf on your shelf. Ha! That one’s a keeper.”

”Doctor, please answer the question already. Am I pregnant or not?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Spock, you’re pregnant. Which I already said about fifty times, by the way.”

”You did not.”

”Did so.”

”You very clearly did not, Doctor, and your insistence that you did is illogical in the extreme and may indicate severe short-term memory issues. Perhaps you are developing early-onset Alzheimer’s?”

His face turned red in anger, as it frequently did in Spock’s presence. Spock took no small amount of secret pleasure in this.

“Why, you— Fine. See if I give you the good drugs when you’re in the middle of labor and begging and pleading for ‘em. You aren’t getting any special treatment throughout this whole pregnancy. No coddlin’, no nothing. See how ya like them apples.”

”Perhaps I should go to Dr. M’Benga for treatment.”

He glared. “You wouldn’t dare.”

”He is far more qualified when it comes to Vulcan physiology. And I have always found him to be a logical, pleasant, knowledgeable individual.”

”You shut your traitor mouth.”

”But of course, if I did that, then you would have no opportunities to insult me or my child. You would not be able to incessantly hover and fuss as you are prone to do. And you would have access to either party’s medical information.”

McCoy was silent and red-faced for a long, long minute.

”I’m going to chalk this up as a mood swing,” he said. “And because of that, in my infinite goodness, I’m going to deign to forget this temporary lapse in judgement of yours. In return, you’re going to name the elf after me.”

”What elf are you speaking of?”

”That _thing_ that’s growing in your stomach, Spock!”

”Doctor, it is a Vulcan infant, not an elf.”

He jabbed a finger. “It’s an elf and you know it!” He stabbed xem with a quick succession of hypos. “And you better get your green ass back here at the same time tomorrow for your next round of those!”

Spock hopped off the biobed and left medbay without another word.

* * *

 “Spock, you made Bones cry.”

”I am not responsible for the doctor’s volatile emotional state, Captain.”

”You threatened to cheat on him with another doctor. You can’t do that Spock, you know how he worries. Also, he tried to convince me that you’re psychic, and I don’t know if he’s pulling my leg or you’re pulling his, but either way, I’m not buying it.”

 “I assure you I am pulling no one’s leg,” xe said.

Jim gave xem a disbelieving smile. “Okay. Well, aside from that. Are you telling people about the pregnancy?”

”I have told the relevant parties.”

”But you wanna keep it a secret from everyone else?”

”Negative. I simply fail to see how it is relevant to their lives or duties.”

”Can _I_ tell people then?”

”Why would you want to?”

”Because it’s super exciting! The ship’s gonna have a baby on it! A _baby_ , Spock!”

Spock fought to keep the amusement off xyr face. “I am aware.”

“We can even have a baby shower!”

“A baby shower, Captain?”

”Yeah! It’s an Earth thing. People give you a ton of gifts, stuff for the baby. And there’s a cake! And all the moms there talk about their own pregnancies and try to one-up each other.”

”Is this an important Terran tradition?”

”Oh yeah, super important. Since your baby’s gonna be part human, you _have_ to have a baby shower.”

”For what purpose?”

”Um, free stuff? Excuse to have a party and cake? It’ll be fun?” he said. “You’ll love it Spock, trust me.”

”As dubiously important as you insist this event is, Captain, I do not believe I will be having one.”

”What? Why?”

”It seems illogical, as I am perfectly capable of providing for all of the child’s needs. I have no shortage of wealth at my disposal. It thus seems rude to create an event in which other people are required to obtain things for me which are proportionally more expensive for them than they are for me.”

”Spock, baby showers aren’t rude. Humans _like_ giving gifts.”

”There is also the matter that I am entirely unfamiliar with this tradition and would have no idea how to conduct one.”

Jim nodded slowly. “Ah. Of course. That makes perfect sense, very logical. No baby shower for you then. That sucks.”

* * *

“Captain, what is the purpose of this meeting? We have received no new orders.”

“You’ll see, you’ll see.”

The senior staff and department heads all filed into the conference room and took their seats, most sipping replicated coffee and many appearing half-asleep. McCoy was giving the entirety of the room one of his more impressive scowls— though it was most frequently directed at the captain.

Jim was practically buzzing with excitement, barely resisting the urge to bounce up and down on his heels.

”Alright Jim. Let’s have it. What sort of hellish new space nonsense are we dealing with this week?” Bones asked.

”Actually, we don’t have any new missions now. Still star mapping. I called this meeting to make an announcement!”

The bridge crew was silent in expectation.

”Spit it out, lad, enough with the dramatic pause,” Scotty said.

“Spock’s pregnant!”

”Mx. Spock can get pregnant?” Scotty said. “Um, I mean, congratulations, esteemed one.”

‘Esteemed one’ was what the crew had taken to calling Spock instead of sir or ma’am. The humans seemed to find great amusement and affection in the title. Spock did not understand. Nevertheless, it was not an inaccurate form of address for an officer of xyr station. Xe was, in fact, esteemed.

”Wait,” Sulu said. “I didn’t know you two were trying to get pregnant. Congratulations Uhura, Spock.”

Uhura opened her mouth to say something, but Spock beat her to it.

”The child is not to be connected with the lieutenant in any way. We have terminated our romantic relationship.”

Chekov gasped, looking hurt and shocked. “Mx. Spock, did you— you cheated—?”

”No,” Uhura said. “Spock didn’t cheat on me. Not that any of this is anyone’s business—“ she glared directly at Jim “—but Spock is having a baby in compliance with a new Vulcan law that mandated reproduction for all capable of it.”

Sulu’s eyes widened, and he looked to Jim. “So the kid is—“

”Not mine,” Jim said wryly.

”The child’s other biological parent is Stonn of Vulcan,” Spock said.

”Are you gonna marry him?” Chekov asked. He seemed especially young right now.

”Negative. He has signed off all rights to the child and I do not anticipate to ever see him again in my lifetime.”

But then, Spock had thought the same thing when xe left Vulcan for Starfleet’s Academy, and now xe was having his baby.

The bridge crew was silent.

”This is a ‘congratulations’ sort of announcement, right? You’re happy about this? Er— satisfied with it?” Sulu asked.

”Indeed,” Spock said. The tension drained from the room instantly, all the humans offering their congratulations and Commander Scott giving xem a hearty clap on the shoulder, which then prompted the captain to outdo him with a clingy hug, which was then joined by Chekov.

Spock stood stiffly, enduring the barrage of human affection. Physical and verbal declarations of affection were a requirement in human relationships, xe had discovered. They saw no shame in this emotionalism, and furthermore expected reciprocation in kind.

In addition, Spock was... gratified, for their support. It would likely be most beneficial, to both xemself and the child.

”I thank you,” xe said, and meant it.

Jim smiled so warmly Spock was sure the whole room could feel it.

”However I must inform you it is an abuse of your power to call a formal meeting of the senior staff in order to discuss personal matters.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “So write me up then, Spock. It’ll give Pike a good laugh, at least.”

Spock considered that. It was likely true. It was likely also futile to hope for any semblance of true professionalism aboard the Enterprise.

“I do not believe I will, Captain,” xe said, and it made Jim smile again and Chekov hug xem and Uhura gave xem a kiss on the cheek.

The crew operated within acceptable standards of behavior, Spock decided.

* * *

 

“Surprise!” the entire science department and bridge crew yelled. Spock faltered in the doorway to the rec room.

”Captain, what is this?” xe asked.

”Your surprise baby shower!”

Spock suppressed a sigh and allowed xemself to be led along.

The Enterprise crew was young, and most of the gifts produced for xem were highly repetitive. Spock received a frankly alarming number of onesies, the vast majority of them in red, yellow, or blue and with the appropriate Starfleet insignia embroidered on the chest. A drinking game was quickly devised where every time Spock opened a gift and it was a Starfleet onesie, a number of crewmen participating would take a shot— two shots if it was another science blue onesie.

The crew was not half as creative as they thought they were, apparently. But if nothing else, Spock’s child would be well-uniformed.

All in all, the baby shower was not as bad as xe had expected.


	5. Gene Testing

Spock sat down in the mess with a bowl of plomeek soup and a perhaps indulgent amount of kreyla. Xe had been entirely unable to stomach human food lately, and had found the admittedly much blander Vulcan foods to be much easier to keep in xyr stomach. The thought of meat had gone from unpleasant to outright sickening, to the point where Spock would be forced to abandon xyr table if someone eating meat sat down at it just to prevent xemself from vomiting. The crew had been exceptionally understanding in this matter.

Nyota took the seat across from xem with her own meal. She raised an eyebrow at the abundance of what humans termed “comfort food” on Spock’s tray, but made no comment.

Spock had an unusual craving to dunk the kreyla biscuits into the purple soup and found the idea inordinately appealing. Xe cut the biscuits into pieces to make this more manageable.

”So how’s Elf doing?” Nyota asked.

”The fetus is progressing acceptably. It is still not an elf.”

The entire crew had taken to referring to Spock’s baby as Elf. Spock naturally blamed Dr. McCoy.

Jim had acquired a onesie for the baby that was designed to look like a mythical Christmas elf outfit, complete with a tiny hat. He insisted it was adorable and that Elf _had_ to wear it.

“Have you thought of any names yet?”

”Somewhat.”

”Maybe I can help. What are you considering so far?”

”Nothing definite. Once the child is born, they will assume the title of the Last Heir of the House of Surak. It is important that their name be quintessentially Vulcan.”

”And yet you’re reluctant,” Nyota said, perceptive as always.

Spock paused to gather xyr thoughts. “Many Vulcan traditions are... archaic. I agree that it is important to pay homage to our lost world and to our culture, but the Va’Pak has changed things. A cultural shift is occurring, and this child exemplifies that.”

”You want something culturally significant and untraditional at the same time.”

”It is illogical to attempt to modernize tradition. The very phrase is an oxymoron.”

She smiled. “And yet, you’re still gonna try,” she said. “Don’t worry, Spock. I’m sure whatever name you choose will be perfect.”

”Thank you, Nyota,” xe said.

The captain and Dr. McCoy then joined them at their table. McCoy immediately whipped out a scanner and ran it over Spock, pausing over xyr abdomen.

”Doctor, can this truly not wait?” xe asked.

”No,” he said. “I have to know how Elf is doing.”

”And?” Jim asked.

”Kid’s fine. You’re at five weeks development. We’ll be able to do a DNA test if you come down to medbay for it.”

”I believe that is unnecessary.”

”But we can tell ya all kinds of stuff from a DNA test. Eye and hair color, sex, possible complications or birth defects, any genetic abnormalities or concerns. This kid’s a hybrid, Spock. I can tell you how its human DNA’ll affect ‘em, I can maybe even predict how this pregnancy will run. I’m betting more Vulcan standard than human standard, but come down to medbay and I can get you some specifics.”

”Very well.”

”Wait, seriously?”

”Indeed, Doctor. You made a logical argument,” xe said. McCoy crowed with victory and delight.

* * *

 “Okay,” McCoy said. “So here are the results. Most human parents ask about the sex first, but what do you wanna know?”

”I would inquire as to the child’s health.”

”Okay. Um, no real concerns here. Elf seems to be doing fine. Slight risk of heart disease in old age, from your father’s side of the family, and mild to moderate risk of emotional or mood disorders. I would say there’s a chance of autism, but god knows how that would present when it’s not even a thing for Vulcans. Seems pretty okay otherwise. The pregnancy itself is gonna be tricky though. You’ve got a high risk of just about every complication in the book. You need to be taking those hypos I have you every single day.”

”I am.”

”Good. Now, what do you want to know next?”

”The child’s psi-rating.”

”Alright. Elf’s psi-rating is... holy hell, off the charts. Way higher than yours. Elf rates at 437 on the T’Mez 500-point scale. Their telepathy should present early on and strong as hell. Good luck with that fetal parental link.”

”It should prove most useful to keeping me informed of the baby’s state. Most Vulcan fetuses develop their telepathy at 30-35 weeks. It should not be a concern for quite some time.”

”Yeah, we’ll see about that,” McCoy said. “Do you want to know the sex or do you want to be surprised?”

”It is illogical to purposely seek out an emotional experience. I request to be informed now.”

”Female. You’re having a girl, assuming Elf is cis,” McCoy said. “Hair is black, eyes are likely to be brown but it’s not certain. Human eyes.”

Spock’s heart felt strange in xyr side. Elf would have her grandmother’s eyes.

Xe was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for xyr child’s existence. She was to be a treasured thing. If only Amanda had lived to see her. She would have been most pleased.

McCoy kept talking. “According to your file, your mother only carried you for forty weeks, which is human normal, whereas Vulcan normal is forty-four weeks. Now, either that means you were born premature or hybrid births tend to run more human than Vulcan. Lord help me figure out which.”

”That seems unlikely, Doctor, as Vulcan traits are far more dominant than those of humans.”

”Well, there’s that at least. Okay, so like you, Elf’s gonna be on the short and scrawny side for a Vulcan, but it will be a bit less pronounced than it was in you. Kid’ll be small for her age no matter what, but should develop mostly normally. Her projected lifespan should run more towards the Vulcan side of things, and like I already said, her telepathy is insane. You’re definitely right about those dominant Vulcan genes. Now onto yourself. How’re ya handling the pregnancy so far? Any morning sickness? Mood swings? Cravings?”

”To a degree.”

”Tell me your symptoms.”

”I have experienced nausea throughout the day, especially given the presence of certain foods or smells. I have also experienced a peculiar desire for familiar foods, dandelions, and a particular type of tea that I have yet to place.”

”Dandelions?”

”They are perfectly edible.”

McCoy shook his head. “...Okay. What about mood swings?”

”Vulcans do not have mood swings.”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure. Your hormones just became a veritable rollercoaster, but that ain’t gonna affect you at all.”

”Indeed not. My control is sufficient to prevent any such unseemly displays.”

”Alright, you damn stubborn hobgoblin. Well, do you at least want an antiemetic for the nausea?”

”Could it affect the child?”

”Of course not. What sorta doctor do you think I am? Over my dead body would I give you something that would put Elf in danger,” he said. He stabbed Spock in the neck with a hypo, continue to grumble about ingrates and slander. “If the nausea’s still there tomorrow, tell me and I’ll up the dose.”

”Indeed. Thank you, Doctor.”


	6. Re-Ranking

Spock was moving out of the standard First Officer's quarters adjacent to those of the captain and into the short corridor that housed the Enterprise's few family quarters.

Jim, Scotty, Bones, and Uhura helped xem move.

"Spock, I mean no disrespect, but are ye sure ye want to keep the massive Vulcan weapons lying around? With the baby on the way and everything?" Scotty asked.

"I do not leave them 'lying around,' Mr. Scott. They are appropriately and safely displayed well out of reach of any baby or subsequent child."

He eyed xem incredulously. "Alright. I mean, it's your choice."

"Indeed."

Spock had been holding the lirpa throughout this conversation and now hefted the ancient device onto its newly-placed wall hooks. Scott made himself busy elsewhere.

"I'm gonna miss having you right next door," Jim said. "Now I can't just come through the bathroom to bug you or play chess or go over reports."

"You do not 'bug me,' Captain," xe said honestly. "And you are welcome in my quarters any time you wish."

Jim smiled. "Thanks, Spock. You're always welcome in mine too."

"Spock, there's not enough room in the little dresser for all these baby onesies!" Nyota called from inside the nursery.

Spock strode in to go deal with the problem. "Surely there are other places in which they can be stored?"

* * *

 Spock had noticed a disturbing trend lately. The security forces on away teams seemed more concerned with guarding and protecting Spock than any other crewmember, even the captain. Lieutenant Hendorff in particular was especially obvious in this. It seemed as though he made no effort to concern his new priorities at all, which Spock found highly illogical as well as a severe breach of protocol. The First Officer was, by definition, more expendable than the Captain.

The crew's illogical and concerning behavior grew increasingly worse as Spock entered xyr second trimester and began to "show."

After one particularly dangerous away mission in which Lieutenant Hendorff focused all his efforts solely on protecting Spock and the captain needlessly endangered himself to help in this endeavor, Spock decided it was time to file a report.

Within twenty-four hours, Uhura notified them of an incoming message from the admiralty, and Spock and the captain both reported to Jim's ready room to intercept it.

Pike appeared on the screen with a tired expression on his face.

"Kirk. Spock," he said. Then he sighed. "So I understand Spock is pregnant."

 "I filed the appropriate forms notifying Starfleet immediately after gaining knowledge of the fetus's conception," Spock said.

"Yes, I know. Everything's been completely above board. You've followed protocol to the letter."

"Um, sir, can I ask what this call is in reference to?" Jim asked.

"Certainly. Spock filed a report against you."

Jim whirled on xem, betrayed. 

He turned back to Pike, disbelieving. "About _what?_ What'd I even do?"

"Apparently you, Lieutenant Hendorff, the entire security department, and the crew at large have been protecting Spock too much."

Jim was openly gaping now, apparently struck speechless.

Pike looked at them seriously. "The Admiralty had to call a conference over this. And you know how much we all hate that."

Neither Kirk nor Spock said anything. Pike sighed.

"Look. I'm gonna be honest with the two of you. This is stupid. This is a really stupid, stupid problem to have and I hate that I was forced to interact with the other admirals because of it, and they all hated it just as much. Nobody likes when reports like this get filed. And it's always a huge deal when it's between a command team, much less the command team of the flagship. The 'Fleet's been left in a vulnerable position after Nero's attack, and this? Not helping. We want you two to be the united face of Starfleet, not filing reports against each other."

They still didn't say anything. Pike glared.

Damn childish brats.

"So this report summoned the entire admiralty together, and then we called the Vulcan High Council-- just in case you weren't aware of what a stupidly big problem you created, Spock. And we got their advice, and we've come to a decision," he said. "This baby is Vulcan. It's now officially the highest-priority being aboard the Enterprise. We have, in essence, re-ranked you. In order of security importance, it is now the baby first, then the captain, then the first officer, and so on. Vulcan pregnancies are protected by a shit ton of new Federation laws and the loss of one aboard a starship-- especially one this high-profile-- would be devastating for PR. You're officially a symbol now, Spock, of the repopulation effort, of Starfleet, and of how much the Federation is willing to do to help the Vulcan people. You aren't allowed to go on any more away missions at all until that kid is born, and you're on light duty only once you hit the third trimester. We want you as a crew to keep doing exactly what was complained about in that report. Ensuring that baby's health and safety is now top mission priority. We've given Dr. McCoy all-reaching authority to issue any orders to you that he deems necessary to ensure that."

Jim paled in sympathy, even though Spock's control would not allow xem to.

"Admiral, I must protest. This is highly irregular," xe said.

"You bet it is. I wouldn't complain too much though. Komack wanted to ground you and try to stick you with a desk job, possibly a demotion or a promotion just to get you off the Enterprise. I convinced him that having you up in the sky was too good of representation to pass up."

Now Spock really did pale.

"Anyway. Keep that baby safe. And no more reports. Do everything Dr. McCoy says, and yes, that is an explicit order coming from the admiralty. Pike out."

 The video clicked out and Jim turned and glared at Spock. He stormed out of the ready room without another word.

"Captain--"

"Save it, Commander."

And by then they were on the bridge and it was too late.

* * *

Jim had cooled down by the end of shift. Spock had, technically, just been following protocol, as ungrateful and frankly appalling as it seemed. Xe was just the sort of person who followed every rule to the letter-- it was in xyr nature, and Jim could hardly fault xem for that. It had saved his ass who knows how many times.

But beyond all the logical reasons Spock might have had for filing that report, there was the very real additional reason that xe was just pregnant and pissy and didn't like feeling helpless or coddled. Jim supposed he could have expected this.

Spock tentatively approached him in the mess at dinner and asked if he would be amenable to a game of chess later. Jim smiled softly, reassuringly, and said that'd be great.

* * *

Spock and Kirk set up their chess pieces in silence, and Jim made the first move.

"Captain, I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I see now that it was inappropriate to file that report."

"S'okay, Spock, I forgive you. You were just doing what you thought was right. Ship comes first, after all."

"Apparently not," xe said. "I acted illogically."

"No. No, you didn't," he said. "Look, Spock. How about we just put the whole thing behind us? No more reports, and we're good."

"Indeed," xe said. "Thank you."

Jim slid his rook to the right, and Spock endangered it with xyr knight. Jim defended the rook with a pawn. Spock considered the board, looked up at Jim, then sacrificed xyr knight and took the rook anyway.

Spock suddenly gasped and put a hand to xyr stomach.

"What? What is it? Is Elf okay?"

"Elf is fine. She-- she is kicking," xe said. "She has never done that before."

Jim stood from his chair and cautiously approached. "Can I--"

Spock nodded.

Jim set his hand on his First Officer's stomach and smiled in wonder. It was amazing. There was a little life in there, kicking and itching to come out and join the universe.

"Amazing," he whispered. His eyes flickered up to meet Spock's and they stayed there, relishing the moment, soaking in the wonder.

Jim had never seen Spock or anyone else look so beautiful in his life. His breath caught in his throat.

"You're amazing," he said again.

 

 


End file.
